


Is Craving Attention a Sin?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgar - Freeform, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, and teases him for being an attention whore, but like a sexy one like lingerie, dominant ryan, gavin wears a cow costume, kinky sex men, ryan talks dirty to gavin, super cute boyfriends, team love and stuff, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to wear a risque costume to the company's costume party and Ryan is less than pleased by it. However, he might let Gavin wear it, with a condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Craving Attention a Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me trying to get good at writing smut <333

"No."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"NO! I don't even-it barely even covers your ass!"  
  
"It's cute! And it's only around the guys anyways."  
  
"It doesn't.. Where did you even buy this?!"  
  
"...I maaaay have purchased it on an online site for sexy woman's costumes."  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin."   
  
Ryan had his arms folded in defiance, looking at the goofy Brit standing in the middle of their bedroom, his green eyes wide and pleading. "Let me wear it! It'll be fun!"  
  
He turned to shake his ass as if to accentuate his point and Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to keep down his mild arousal at seeing Gavin in such a tight and revealing costume.  
  
"They already joke about me fucking animals. How am I going to live it down if I bring you in there like this?" The short dress Gavin was wearing was white with black spots, a long tail protruding from the rear end and matching ears attached to his head on a band, sticking out between his golden brown locks. What really tied the skimpy cow costume together was a red collar with a felt bell hanging from it with the word 'Edgar' written in black permanent marker on it.  
  
"It's a costume party! They'll think it's funny!" Gavin defended, hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem! Besides, every guy in the office is gonna be looking at your ass in that." He groaned at this realization, knowing that at least Michael would be checking out his boyfriend all night.  
  
"Yes, but it will only make it better to know that I belong to you." Gavin cooed and Ryan felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he tried to keep his stern face. Gavin cocked an eyebrow, noticing the spreading redness as he stepped forward slowly, hooking his arms around the older man's neck and kissing his stubbly jawline. "I belong to you." He repeated more deliberately.  
  
"Maybe you need to be reminded of that?" Gavin asked as he turned around, one arm still around Ryan's neck. He pressed his ass against Ryan's groin, moving it in slow, hard circles.   
  
"Shit, Gav. You're making this hard." Ryan muttered, his broad hands reaching down to grasp Gavin's slender sides.  
  
Gavin pressed bark harder, grinning. "It's not the only thing I'm making hard." Ryan snorted before rolling his hips forward, chewing on his lower lip as his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"Mmm.. Maybe I'll let you wear it if you, fuck right there," He grunted as Gavin wriggled his ass, pressure brushing over the tip of Ryan's erection. "Fuck.. Get on the fucking bed now." He pushed Gavin forward and the younger man stumbled to do as he was told, laying on his back and spreading his legs to reveal-  
  
Ryan stopped dead in his path to grab the lube, cocking an eyebrow. "...Are you wearing panties?"  
  
Gavin blushed, pursing his lips. "Well I bloody well couldn't wear boxers with this now could I? They'd stick out of the bottom of the dress!" The white lace poked out as the costume rose with his position and a predatory grin spread across Ryan's face as he quickly grabbed the bottle and tossed it onto the bed.  
  
"You little slut." He purred, his hand running up Gavin's thigh and under the fabric to scratch lightly at his bare side. His eyes raked down the Brits body and he hummed his appreciation. "You like being stared at, don't you, my little whore? You enjoy when they ogle you and your sexy little figure, hmm?" He bit down on Gavin's shoulder, licking the red mark as the young man whimpered under him.  
  
"And maybe I like showing you off." Ryan continued, rutting forward and making Gavin gasp. "Maybe I want them to see what only I can have." His voice was low and sultry, laced with promise of dominance as he hooked a finger under Gavin's collar, lifting his head up slightly to connect their mouths. He took the lad's lower lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently as he rucked up the costume, grinding his clothed erection against the smooth lace.  
  
"R-Ryan!" Gavin whined and the older man kissed him furiously, sucking on the Brit's tongue before pulling away.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not done giving you attention. We both know that's why you bought that costume. I bet you giggled to yourself when you bought it, huh? I bet you thought about how I would look at you in it as you put it on. Mmmm..." Ryan hummed as he slowly pulled down Gavin's panties, his erection springing out and resting against his exposed stomach.   
  
"Did you look at yourself in the mirror? Did you touch yourself before I came home?" He breathed against Gavin's neck and the young man nodded, panting slightly as one of Ryan's broad hands wrapped around Gavin's cock, giving it a firm tug.  
  
His free hand held Gavin's chin, yanking his head to look at him. Green eyes snapped open to see fierce blue ones, clouded with lust. Ryan bared his teeth and growled. "I can't hear you." Gavin let out a cry, his hips jutting forward as Ryan sucked a hickey into his neck.  
  
"I-I touched myself! Th-thinking of you!" Gavin struggled to talk, his mind incapable of forming complete sentences.  
  
"God that's so fucking hot baby." Ryan undid his pants quickly, yanking them down past his ass and palming himself through his underwear. "Fuck." He groaned, voice hoarse. His hand moved to grab the lube and Gavin thrust upwards in a desperate need for friction, a strangled sob escaping him when their lengths rubbed together; hot, swollen skin twitching with the sensation.  
  
"God you're such a little bitch. A sexy, show-off bitch." Ryan pressed a lubed finger to Gavin's entrance, circling it slowly.  
  
"Please, Ryan! Please!" Gavin's hips wriggled, his arms looping around to dig nails into the older man's muscled back.  
  
"Shut up." Ryan repeated with more force, pushing his finger in and making Gavin yelp. "You wanna be my Edgar? You're going to obey me, then, and I am going to make you suffer." Gavin was taking short breaths and he scratched down Ryan's back, making the older man buck forward and grind against him.   
  
He slid in another finger, scissoring as he slid them in and out. He added a third and hooked them, looking for Gavin's prostate and grinning when he was rewarded with the younger man's loud moan.  
  
"Please!" Gavin whimpered again as Ryan purposefully held down his hips with his free hand. The young man desperately tried to thrust forward to no avail: Ryan was much stronger than him, and they both knew it.  
  
Ryan clucked his tongue disapprovingly as he continued to assault Gavin's spot with his fingers, flicking them with quick, practiced motions as the younger man squirmed. "You're my pet and you'll get what I give you." He reprimanded as he removed his fingers to lube his cock, a broken Gavin sobbing in anticipation under him.   
  
The lad's hands grabbed Ryan's ass, squeezing it as the older man thrust into his slicked-up hand. "Fuck, don't stop that." Ryan breathed out as he lined himself up, rubbing his head teasingly against Gavin's tight entrance.  
  
"Ry-Ryan please." His hands tightened on Ryan's butt, arms straining to move him forward, the older man only chuckling.  
  
"God I love seeing you like this. So needy, my dirty little cumslut. You want me to fuck you? Hmm?" He pushed the head of his dick in before pulling back out making Gavin's long legs wrap around him, throwing his head back and letting out a long, low whine. "Yeah, baby, fucking slut." He thrust in slowly, pausing and allowing Gavin to adjust slightly.  
  
"YES!" Gavin choked out, his back arching upward and hips gyrating. Ryan held him down by the sides again, smirking. "Ryan stop teasing me!"  
  
"Says the biggest tease I know." Ryan scoffed, accentuating his point with a jerk of his hips. Gavin moaned, his grip on the older man's ass tightening, leaving angry red marks. Ryan held back a gasp, his hands moving up to rub Gavin's sides, feeling the soft fabric below his fingertips. He rammed into Gavin, kissing him in between their moans as the young man guided him in deeper.  
  
"You like this, baby?" He whispered, nibbling on Gavin's earlobe. The other mumbled his approval, sinking his teeth into Ryan's shoulder. "I can't wait to show you off tonight. I wanna see the others staring at you, drooling over you." His words were interrupted with little breaths as he pumped harder into the Brit, their bodies sliding upwards with the force. Gavin only wailed louder, his grip faltering as Ryan reached down to pump his erection, thumbing the slit.  
  
"Don't cum, bitch." Ryan snarled, darting his tongue across Gavin's collar. His other hand lifted Gavin's leg, positioning himself perfectly to thrust into the young Brit's most sensitive area, smiling to himself when he felt Gavin's nails dig in deeper.   
  
"B-but I.. Please, Ryan!" Gavin begged, chanting the older man's name over and over as Ryan felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach. He pushed in deep as he came in hot spurts, filling Gavin's tight hole.  
  
"F-fuck GAVIN!" His head fell limp but he wasn't finished with the still-hard man, whimpering quietly under him. He pulled out, situating himself to lean between Gavin's tanned legs as he took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, his tongue licking at the precum that had pooled there. The flesh twitched and throbbed under his lips and he took it in to the hilt, swallowing around it. Gavin let out a scream of pleasure, his fingers threading into Ryan's sandy blond hair and tugging. his hips jutted forward and Ryan allowed it, closing his eyes in concentration as he let out a hard breath through his nose.  
  
"I can't hold it back anymore!" Gavin squeaked out and with another hard yank of Ryan's hair he was cumming, spilling his seed down Ryan's waiting throat.  
  
The gent sucked on Gavin's sensitive slit until he was completely through his climax, falling back onto the bed limply.  
  
Gavin smiled lazily as Ryan retrieved a wet cloth from their bathroom, cleaning him up lovingly and spattering his thighs with soft kisses as he did so.  
  
"C'mere, Ry-bread. we've got two hours before the party and I want to slip in a nap."  
  
-  
  
As expected, Ryan watched the eyes trail on Gavin as they made their way through the party, many teasing him playfully, and they both loved it. Michael's eyes were overly-appreciative, but Gavin only scooted closer to Ryan, pecking him on the cheek and waggling his tail teasingly.  
  
Ryan couldn't stop grinning as Lindsay tapped Michael on the side, throwing him a skeptical look as he unwillingly tore his gaze away from Gavin's ass.  
  
Overall, the party was a success and Ryan was more than happy to fuck Gavin when they got home, holding him tight as they drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.  
> (especially if it's art of Gavin in A SEXY COW COSTUME I MEAN CMON)


End file.
